Toolboxes and the other similar containers are commonly used in a variety of fields, such as construction, repairs, etc., to store and to transport tools to and from a jobsite or between locations at a jobsite.
Such containers are typically made from plastic or metal, and may be reinforced. In addition, they may comprise a base portion having a cavity to store therewithin tools, and a lid pivotally articulated thereto. Locking means are often provided so that the contents do not spill during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,868 discloses a Dual T-Lock connecting two T-handle latch assemblies such that one latch assembly can be released, automatically releasing, through the transverse lock rod, the other latch assembly. A Dual T-Lock comprises two T-handle latch assemblies provided with the Dual T-Lock Apparatus. A toolbox is provided that fitted with a Dual T-Lock and suitable for use in a truck. A toolbox is provided that is fitted with T-handle latch assemblies fitted with a Dual T-Lock Apparatus.